


How Willow burned a batch of Cookies

by dottietogo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbians talk about being lesbians, One Shot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottietogo/pseuds/dottietogo
Summary: Faith is unsure how to identify. Willow helps her out.





	How Willow burned a batch of Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so if you have any thoughts about it, I'd love to hear them!  
> Beta'd by the wonderful @nowrunalong <3
> 
> Edit: It was pointed out to me by that since Willow is Jewish, she wouldn't bake Christmas cookies. I'm sorry for not thinking of that, that was ignorant of me! I changed it to normal cookies.

Willow is just finishing up a batch of Cookies with a little magic sprinkle when she hears a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in!", she calls, and Faith sticks her head in through the frame, an uncharacteristically shy look on her face.  
  
"Red? Do you have some time for me?"  
  
"Sure do, let me just put these in the oven." With a little swish of her hand, the tray floats inside the oven and the oven door snaps shut. She smiles at her guest. "What's up?"  
  
Faith is still actively avoiding Willow's gaze. Willow frowns slightly.  
  
"Has something happened? Is Buffy okay?"  
  
Faith shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "No, no, Buffy's fine. I just wanted to ask you something... personal. Can I do that?"  
  
Willow gives out a small sigh of relief. "Of course you can! Go ahead."  
  
The brunette takes a shaky breath and mumbles "So you're a lesbian, right?".  
  
"I am. Big ole Gay!", Willow laughs. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"But back in Sunnydale, when you and me first met, you were with Oz, weren’t you? And then there was that thing with Xander, right?"  
  
Willow smiles. She is starting to suspect what brought Faith to her. "I was. That doesn't exclude me from lesbianism though! When I met Tara, I realized what had been missing before and I never looked back."  
  
Now it’s Faith’s turn to frown. “But weren’t you super sad when Oz broke up with you? Why is that then, if you never really loved him?”  
  
“It’s not that I never really loved him”, Willow explains. “I did love him. He was my best friend. He knew everything about me… well, almost everything.” She laughs. “Same goes for Xander. I think… I always thought I was in love with the men that meant most to me. I liked them more than any other men and I thought that had to be it. See, as women we’re conditioned to think any positive feelings towards men must be romantic, or sexual, in a way. So I did love them. I do. Just not… you know… with the romance.”  
  
The Slayer nods. “But then what about... you know… sex? Were you a virgin when you met Tara?  
  
Willow sighs. “Virginity is really just a social construct, but I guess that’s a matter for another day. And no, I wasn’t. I had sex with Oz a few times before we broke up.”  
  
Before Faith can say anything else, Willow stops her. “I think I know where this is going. I didn’t love sex with Oz, but I didn’t particularly hate it, either.”  
  
She gives Faith a small encouraging smile. “The theoretical thought of getting physical with a guy, even the action itself, doesn’t have to make you gag for you to be a lesbian. You can be a lesbian even if you’ve kissed, or screwed, a hundred guys. It doesn’t make a difference. What matters is that you only really _want_ to be with women, romantically and sexually.”  
  
Faith is blushing furiously at this point of Willow’s monologue. “I thought because… you know, I… But Buffy is the only one who ever really! … You know. Made me feel excited. Wanted. And who I want in return, not just because I’m having a crappy day… or month, or, or year and need to let it out on someone.”  
  
Willow’s smile is now brightening with each of Faith's words. “There you have it! You officially qualify as a lesbian. It’s your decision whether or not you want to use that label, but I’ve personally found it very… freeing.”  
  
Faith is now finally looking her in the eyes, smiling proudly. “No, I think I want to. Say that. I’m a lesbian!”  
  
She giggles. “I’m super gay, Willow! Like, so fucking gay!”  
  
Willow laughs. “That’s it, let it all out! But leave some for your girlfriend!”  
  
“You’re right, I gotta tell Buffy!” She beams at Willow and storms out into the corridor.  
  
“Buffy, have you heard? I’m a lesbian! I’m so gay for you, baby!”  
  
The Slayers she passes in the hallway laugh, some raise their brows but ultimately join the laughter. Willow stands in her doorway and happily watches the spectacle. Kennedy walks over to her and whispers in the redhead’s ear “And that’s supposed to be news? I knew that from the moment I met her.”  
  
Willow gives her girlfriend a small kiss on the lips. “Just because you were out and proud straight from your mother’s vagina doesn’t mean everyone is! Some need a little time to get there.”  
  
Kennedy smiles at Willow and pushes a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
“Well, then I’m glad they have you to help them out.”  
  
Willow nods earnestly, then wrinkles her nose. “Wait, do you smell that?”  
  
“Smell what?”, Kennedy asks with an innocent look. Willow’s eyes open wide in horror.  
  
“Oh f…, my cookies!”


End file.
